CANTARELLA
by Kattsun11
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah undangan pesta topeng yang diadakan oleh Bangsawan Namikaze dari Konoha, sebuah kisah cinta terlarang akan kembali dimulai. SHO-AI


CANTARELLA

.

.

.

Berawal dari sebuah undangan pesta topeng yang diadakan oleh Bangsawan Namikaze dari Konoha, sebuah kisah cinta terlarang akan kembali dimulai.

 _Pandangan mata itu saling bertemu terperangkap di dalam dunia  
Walaupun berpura-pura tidak menyadari, kemabukan telah kumengerti_

TAP

TAP

TAP

Seorang pemuda melangkah dengan tubuh tegap yang dibalut dengan pakaian khas seorang bangsawan berwarna putih lengkap dengan sebuah topeng berwarna hitam terpasang apik menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Melangkah dilorong kosong menuju ruang tengah, tempat keluarganya mengadakan sebuah pesta topeng untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 20. Sang pemuda berhenti tepat di depan pintu kayu berukir rumit, menghembuskan nafas dan dengan perlahan membuka pintu dihadapannya.

Suasana terkesan elegan dengan iringan musik khas pesta dansa pun menyambut si bungsu Namikaze. Putra Namikaze melangkahkan kaki menuju tengah aula, namun tanpa sengaja mata _shappire_ nya bertemu pandang dengan bola mata _onyx_ yang menghanyutkan.

 **(^-^)**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **PAIR : SASUNARU**

 **RATED : T**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE**

 **WARNING : YAOI, EYD AMBURADUL, ANEH, DI USAHAKAN TIDAK TYPO  
Cerita ini berdasarkan PV Cantarella Vocaloid hanya diubah menjadi versi SasuNaru, kritik boleh kalo flame jangan. Maafkan Author jika fic ini tidak kreatif (-/\\-), maklumlah Author masih nubi**

 _Terbakar hati ini, kusembunyikan dan mendekatimu  
Jika dapat merasakan nafas panjang ini, seperti akan mati rasa_

Dua orang pemuda tengah bersenda gurau ditengah taman yang penuh dengan bunga. Mereka adalah Sabaku no Gaara dan Namikaze Naruto. Dua pemuda yang nampak sedang asyik bersenda gurau memang lebih memilih memisahkan diri dari keramaian pesta topeng. Lebih menikmati cahaya rembulan dari pada cahaya berkilauan yang berasal dari lampu Kristal didalam aula. Tanpa mereka sadari ada yang memperhatikan mereka semenjak mereka keluar dari aula.

Pemuda raven memandang angkuh pemuda bersurai merah ditaman dari atas balkon. Dengan tatapan tajam yang akhirnya memilih meninggalkan balkon beserta gadis-gadis yang terus mengikutinya dari awal kedatangannya.

 _Rasa cinta yang meluap dihati ini sekarang telah memasang perangkap  
Walaupun ada celah kecil ku tidak akan meninggalkan jejak kaki_

Pemuda _blonde_ meminta ijin untuk undur diri karena seorang pelayan mendatanginya "Maaf mengganggu anda, Naruto-sama"  
"Ya, tak apa Iruka-san. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto datar  
"Minato-sama, meminta anda untuk datang ke aula"  
"Baiklah –" Naruto berbalik " –Gaara, aku harus kembali ke aula. Kau tidak apa-apa aku tinggal sendirian?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman lembut  
"Ya, kau temuilah orang tuamu. Lagipula inikan acaramu, malah aku jadi tidak enak hati mengajakmu keluar dari aula" ujar Gaara memaklumi  
"Kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak hati, kita kan sahabat. Baiklah, aku ke aula ya" Naruto melambaikan tangan dan pelayan ber _ojigi_ untuk undur diri

Gaara membalas lambaian tangan Naruto "Sahabat, huh?" desah Gaara kecewa

Gaara berjalan kearah tengah taman, tanpa merasa khawatir yang sebenarnya bahaya telah mengintai. Taman terasa seperti labirin karena semak yang tinggi ditata rapi menyerupai tembok, semakin lama Gaara merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang dan langsung menoleh. Ternyata benar dugaan Gaara, ada seorang pemuda dengan topeng berwarna hitam. Seringgaian jahat muncul dari bibir pemuda tersebut yang kemudian tanpa ragu mengayunkan sebuah pedang yang memang dari awal sudah disiapkan.

Rasa cemburu membutakannya, Sasuke memang sadar telah membunuh anak dari Bangsawan Sabaku tapi apa boleh buat. Ia cemburu karena pemuda bersurai merah itu telah lancang mendekati bahkan mencintai Matahari-nya. Itulah hukuman yang pantas untuknya.

 _Kata-kata yang mudah dipahami yang membuat kau lengah  
Jika paham dengan baik itu adalah racun mematikan maka akan meminumnya_

 **_Di Dalam Aula_**

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sedang mengobrol dengan para gadis. Para gadis melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekat kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya kami harus undur diri Namikaze-san" Sahut salah seorang gadis bergaun ungu  
"Ah begitu, baiklah" Naruto tersenyum tipis dan menoleh ke samping. Naruto tampak sedikit terkejut baru menyadari ternyata Sasuke sudah berada disampingnya.

"Are, sepertinya saya telah mengejutkan anda Namikaze-san" senyum tipis terpasang dibibir pucat pemuda raven.  
"Ya, anda sedikit mengejutkan saya. Apa yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Naruto langsung  
Sasuke menggoyangkan gelas _wine_ yang dipegangnya "Hn, ternyata anda bukan orang suka basa-basi"  
"Langsung saja Uchiha-san" desak Naruto  
"Hn, Baiklah. Saya ingin mengajak anda untuk makan siang bersama besok, apakah anda punya waktu?"  
"Besok siang?"  
"Hn"  
"Baiklah, dimana?"  
Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Dikediaman Uchiha, besok akan saya kirim pengawal untuk menjemput anda Namikaze-san"  
"Baiklah" Naruto mengiyakan keinginan si bungsu Uchiha

 _Tidak ada tempat untuk melarikan diri dari rantai berkarat ini  
Semakin kau melawan semakin keras bunyi jarum jam ini_

_ **Kediaman Uchiha_**

Acara makan siang yang berlangsung lancar, ditutup dengan sebotol _wine_ yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik sekilas kearah Naruto yang tengah mengoyangkan gelas berisi _wine_ ditangannya " Sudah lama anda tidak berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha" Sasuke memulai membuka obrolan " –saya bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali anda datang ke mansion kami, Namikaze-san" lanjutnya.

Naruto melirik Sasuke sekilas " ya, anda benar Uchiha-san" kemudian menatap kosong gelas ditangannya " –kapan ya, terakhir kali aku datang kemari" senyum sedih terpasang diwajah Naruto

Datang ke kediaman Uchiha membuka kembali ingatan masa lalu Naruto. Dimana dulu mereka merupakan sahabat sekaligus rival yang selalu bersama-sama walaupun mereka sering bertengkar. Tapi, kini semuanya hanyalah masa lalu yang harus dilupakan.

"Akh, maafkan aku Uchiha-san. Aku malah jadi melamun" Naruto tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang mampu membuat Sasuke terpaku, senyuman yang menyakitkan.

Sesekali Naruto mengoyangkan gelas berisi _wine_ miliknya,dan Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto yang mulai meminum _wine_ miliknya. Sasuke sendiri hanya mengoyang-goyangkan gelas miliknya tanpa meminumnya.

PRANG

Gelas milik Naruto terjatuh, dan tak lama Naruto pun ikut terjatuh dari kursi yang ia duduki

 _Misalkan saja masuk kedalam semak belukar yang dalam  
Aroma keringat kita berdua berhubungan hanya terasa akan mengganggu_

 **_Naruto POV_**

Gelap

Dimana aku? Kenapa aku tak bisa bergerak?

"Naruto"

Siapa yang memanggilku?

"Naruto"

Siapa?

Kenapa jantungku terasa sakit mendengar suara itu?

 **_Naruto POV end_**

"Naruto" panggil Sasuke lirih. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya, saat ini Naruto tak sadarkan diri di dalam kamar Sasuke. _Wine_ yang diminum Naruto telah dicampur dengan racun _Cantarella_.

Sudah 3 hari Naruto terbaring dikamar si bungsu Uchiha. Selama itu Sasuke hanya memandangi Naruto tanpa berani menyentuhnya sama sekali walaupun hanya sekedar membelai surai pirang Naruto.

TES

TES

Dari kelopak mata Naruto yang masih tertutup mengalir _liquid_ bening , Naruto menangis dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Sasuke terkejut dan spontan mengusap air mata yang mengalir membasahi pelipis Naruto.

"Naruto" suara Sasuke bergetar, hatinya terasa sakit melihat Naruto terus mengalirkan air matanya. " Maafkan aku Naruto" air mata Sasuke pun ikut mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan " –Maafkan aku" Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto yang masih terbaring.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, aku mencintaimu" Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat

 _Rasa cinta yang meluap di hati ini sekarang memasang perangkap  
Jika ada celah kecil ku akan mengintip  
Dan aku akan menangkapmu_

 **_Flashback_**

Dua bocah berbeda surai bermain kejar-kejaran diantara semak yang terlihat seperti tembok yang mengelilingi taman. "Sasu, kau berlari terlalu cepat" bocah bersurai pirang nampak terengah-engah mengejar bocah bersurai raven

Si bocah raven malah terus berlari "kau saja yang terlalu lambat, Dobe"  
"Teme, lihat saja aku pasti akan menangkapmu" si bocah pirang mencoba mempercepat larinya, namun kakinya tersandung sebuah batu dan membuatnya terjatuh

"Aduhhh" bocah bermata onyx langsung menghentikan larinya dan berbalik. Ternyata bocah yang dipanggil 'Dobe' terus memegang lututnya yang mengalirkan darah

Sasuke langsung mendekat "ayo, naiklah kepunggungku" tawar Sasuke " –aku akan menggendongmu sampai menemukan seorang pelayan untuk mengobati lututmu" lanjutnya.

Sejak kejadian itu hubungan mereka semakin dekat, setiap hari mereka bertemu. Hingga sebuah perasaan terlarang itu muncul

Suatu hari dilorong mansion Namikaze seorang pelayan melihat Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dan pelayan tersebut langsung melaporkan kejadian itu pada Minato, ayah Naruto.

Sasuke diseret paksa untuk kembali ke mansion Uchiha dan Naruto hanya bisa menangis dipisahkan dengan Sasuke. Sejak kejadian itu mereka tidak boleh bertemu lagi

 **_Flashback end_**

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto" sepasang tangan membalas pelukan Sasuke. Naruto telah tersadar dari 'tidur'nya

 _Misalkan saja masuk kedalam semak belukar yang dalam  
Aroma keringat kita berdua berhubungan hanya terasa akan mengganggu_

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya sejenak untuk memandang bola mata _shappir_ e di hadapannya "kau sadar apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Sasuke, dirinya belum yakin.

"Aku sudah cukup sadar untuk mengungkapkannya" Naruto mengulurkan tangan meminta bantuan untuk duduk " –lagipula, sudah terlalu lama aku memendamnya"

Sasuke kembali memeluk Naruto

Keduanya saling mendekatkan wajah, saling menyelami wajah yang setelah sekian lama tak bertemu. Perlahan namun pasti, keduanya saling menautkan bibir. Ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu, hanya sekedar ciuman luapan kerinduan sambil meyakinkan diri masing-masing jika ini adalah cinta. Tak peduli jika mereka bergender sama, tak peduli jika dunia menentang, perasaan ini tetap ada dalam hati mereka.

Ciuman yang lembut itu berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan seiring berjalannya waktu, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin melepaskan tautan bibir jika bukan karena kebutuhan oksigen.

Seutas _saliva_ terputus ketika dua pemuda bergender sama itu memisahkan diri. Sasuke mengusap bibir Naruto yang basah oleh _saliva_ nya "aku merindukanmu, Dobe"

Naruto tersenyum dan menempelkan dahi mereka "Aku juga Teme" Namikaze muda itu melingkarkan tangannya ke leher pemuda raven " –sangat, sangat merindukanmu" bibir pucat Naruto kembali tertaut dengan bibir tipis pemuda raven dihadapannya.

FIN

 ***Catatan:**

 _ **Cantarella**_ dalam fiksi adalah sejenis obat yang dapat memalsukan kematian peminumnya, orang tersebut akan mati atau lebih tepatnya tertidur dan tidak dapat dideteksi detak atau denyut jatungnya. _Cantarella_ muncul dalam cerita Romeo dan Juliet karangan Shakespeare yang digunakan Juliet untuk memalsukan kematiannya. Di dunia nyata _Cantarella_ diduga adalah racun yang dibuat dari semacam arsenik atau bubuk _Cantharidini_ yang diperoleh dari sejenis serangga kumbang yang digunakan untuk membunuh orang penting pada zaman dulu. Mematikan atau tidak, saya tidak tahu tapi bagi orang yang meminum _Cantharidin_ pencernaannya akan rusak (usus dan ginjal) gejalanya bisa terasa sakit pada perut bahkan sampai kencing darah.

 **HUUUAAAAA….. Kenapa ceritanya jadi gak danta begini yak? Mau bikin lemon tapi g kuat (-_-). Maaf kalo tulisannya masih berantakan, maklumlah author masih nubi di dunia per-fanfictionan #ceilahh**

 **So Ripiu Please (-/\\-)**

 **_KATTSUN11**


End file.
